


История одного развода

by bellemelody



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:59:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellemelody/pseuds/bellemelody





	История одного развода

Звучал марш Мендельсона. Я сжала в руках букет нежно-розовых пионов. Хрусталь на нарядной люстре у нас над головами весело переливался. Девушка с ярко-красной помадой на губах спросила с доброжелательной улыбкой:  
– Вы согласны?  
– Да, – я ответила просто, и в голове неожиданно мелькнула мысль: «Неужели с этим человеком я проведу всю свою жизнь?»  
Он надел мне кольцо с большим камнем на палец, нежно поцеловал и стал моим мужем.

Вот так все и началось. Или же это не совсем верно. Сначала была романтика под звездным небом, серенады с огромными букетами цветов, плюшевые мишки и стихи по электронной почте. Головокружительное чувство влюбленности окрыляло меня, а вскоре появилась уверенность, что я не проживу и дня без этого человека.

Я слушала поздравления родных и друзей, любовалась отражением свадебного платья и не могла избавиться от легкого недоумения. Всю свою жизнь? С ним? И почему только я об этом подумала в такой момент?

Я была влюблена. Слепо. Глухо.

Потом был медовый месяц на райском острове с высокими пальмами и цветными коктейлями, ревностью, которая раньше казалось милой, а теперь вызывала легкое раздражение. Я была такая влюбленная и глупая, а он – такой практичный и заботливый.

Мы делали первые шаги, учились жить вместе.

Очень скоро я поняла, что у нас будет ребенок. Милый малыш, который принесет счастье и радость, укрепит наши чувства.

Серенады сменились криками, а стихи превратились в прозу.  
Наступает момент, когда жизнь превращается в драму или же во второсортную мыльную оперу. И все равно я любила. А, может быть, просто цеплялась за это чувство «любовь», не понимая его значение?

Практичность оказалась банальной скупостью, а заботливость была лишь бесконечным занудством и привычкой во все совать свой нос.

Крики, постоянные крики, когда слова уже теряют смысл и превращаются в сплошную какофонию звуков. Хочется зажать уши или убежать, но он идет за тобой, не давая вздохнуть.

Когда любишь, то многое терпишь. Ведь это нормально?

Плач ребенка сливался с криками взрослых. От непонимания воздух в доме становился слишком густым, не оставалось ни одного хорошего воспоминания. Но ведь мы любим друг друга! Значит, все будет хорошо, все пройдет. Нужно лишь подождать.

Сломанные части единого целого нельзя собрать так, чтобы не были видны трещинки. А как собрать воедино то, чего никогда и не существовало? Можно ли склеить иллюзии? Тогда я думала, что это реально.

Осознавать свои ошибки очень сложно и больно. Не у каждого человека хватит смелости принять реальность и сделать шаг вперед.

Я совсем не сильная, я такая же, как и множество женщин – в их затравленном взгляде читаются безумие и безысходность. Еще слишком рано для того, чтобы открылись глаза на то, что любви и не было. Просто самообман, просто не тот человек, просто ошибка.

Маленькие ручки держали меня за руку, темные глаза доверчиво заглядывали в мои, спрашивая, почему я плачу. Если я могла позволить себе быть слепой для себя, то ради моего ребенка мне пришлось трезво взглянуть на жизнь.

В этот момент решение пришло само. Я собрала немного вещей, взглянула последний раз на комнаты, которые обещали уют и радость, а стали тюрьмой, наполненной криками, и ушла.

Потом... Что было потом, я помню не очень хорошо. Говорят, человеческому мозгу свойственно блокировать те воспоминания, которые причиняют боль, а еще при сильном стрессе бывают странные провалы в памяти, о которых узнаешь только спустя какое-то время, когда окружающие указывают тебе на это.

Это был не развод. Я просто ушла. Развод – это штамп в паспорте, просто очередная бумага, которую нас обязует оформить надлежащим образом государство. Это практически ничто, в сравнении с пустотой, от которой я не могла избавиться.

Я давно жила одна и все еще была женой чужого и противного мне человека. Это довлело надо мной, причиняло боль, обида душила меня.

Я решила поставить точку в этих никому ненужных отношениях и пошла в загс, чтобы подать заявление. За широким дубовым столом сидела немолодая женщина, ее губы были накрашены яркой красной помадой, на веках лежали синие тени, а густые черные стрелки делали ее похожей на карикатуру какой-то индийской актрисы. Она удивленно приподняла свои тонко выщипанные брови и выдала документы, датированные прошлым годом.  
Оказывается, я уже год как была разведена. Без моего ведома. Точку поставили без меня.

Я не хотела знать причину. В какой-то момент боль превращается в оцепенение, ты привыкаешь к этому чувство, а потом понимаешь, что нужно двигаться дальше.

Скоро утренник в садике у моего сыночка, надо успеть подготовить ему костюм зайчика с пушистым хвостом.

Каждый опыт – это опыт. Только пройдя определенный путь, мы приходим к новому этапу нашей жизни, за плечами остаются боль и обида, а в настоящем есть сияющая улыбка с мелкими молочными зубками, искорки в любимых глазках и будущее, которое всецело в моих руках.


End file.
